Reactions
by Karate Chic
Summary: Sequel to "Where Do Babies Come From?" Ya'll asked for it and here it is the Reactions of Fang and Max after Angel reveals her lovely plan. :  I hope ya'll like it!
1. What?

Reactions

Max's POV

What…? That, my friends, would be my mind after Angel revealed the motive of her little plan to Fang and I. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and onto my face. After I got through the initial shock all I could think was…

"IGGY!"

Fang's POV

"IGGY!" Max's screech pulled me out of my Duh… state and I snapped my mouth shut, I hope Max didn't see that.

Max took off after Iggy and having nothing else better to do and needing to get back at him for violating man code, I followed.

Max's POV

I pushed through Nudge and Angel and flew **(pun not intended) **down the stairs looking for Iggy.

_Angel! _

_**Yes?**_

_If you value your life you will tell me where Iggy is!_

_**Aww Max you wouldn't kill me…**_

_Fine. If you value Total's life…_

_**You wouldn't, would you?**_

_I don't know he may just accidently slip out of my arms…_

_**Ok! Ok! He's hiding in a hidden compartment in your closet! He said it was the last place you'd look. **_

_Thank you. DO NOT WARN HIM I'M COMING._

_**Yes mam.**_

Fang's POV

I looked over at Max's face, it seemed as if she was arguing with someone. Huh, who could she be arguing wi… O Angel. After a few seconds her expression turned to that of determination. She must have gotten her answer.

_**Yes she did creeper, Iggy's in the hidden compartment in Max's closet. **_

_Hey! I am not a creeper, just an observer._

_**Sure you are, WATCH OUT FOR THE WALL!**_

I swerved just in time to miss the wall Angel so lovingly pointed out, hopefully Max didn't see that. Why did Iggy have to use are emergency hide-from-Max hiding place? Surely he knew that I would go there and now he gave it up! Idiot.

Max's POV

I got to the door of my room and stopped only to have a body collide with mine and knock me to the ground.

"Fang!" I hissed as the breath whooshed out of me.

"O s-s-sorry Max." He stuttered and rolled off me.

I scooted over closer to him and pulled him closer. "Ok this is the plan, we are going to go in to my room like we normally would and you go and sit on my bed, make sure to make noise so he can hear you. Then I'm going to go over to my closet and when I give you the signal come and back me up…"

Fang's POV

She came even closer, I felt like I was going start hyperventilating any second, she whispered the rest of the plan into my ear. I smiled at her idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**So as promised (if you saw my update on ****Where Do Babies Come From?****) here is the update I've been working on while watching my lovely baby sister (she's 18 months) and she likes pressing the buttons. **** So here ya go!**

**3 Karate Chic**

**Quick Recap:**

_Fang's POV_

_She came even closer, I felt like I was going start hyperventilating any second, she whispered the rest of the plan into my ear. I smiled at her idea._

**Iggy's POV**

I adjusted a bit in my spot praying that Angel wouldn't sell me out. I can't think of anything that Max or Fang could do to such a sweet looking little girl and if they could she had tons of stuff over their heads, right? Hmmm…

_Hey Angel!_

_**Yes Ig?**_

_Max & Fang don't have anything over your head, do they?_

_**Not that I can't handle. Why?**_

_Well I was just wondering if there was any way they could, you know, get you to sell me out…_

_**Why Iggy I can't believe you would think such a thing! I would never sell out the one person who actually told me how to get my baby!**_

_Oh, ok. I didn't think so, I j-just had to be sure. _

Well that was a relief! You know this hiding place really wasn't that bad if you think about it. Fang and I had found it months ago and it was big enough for both of us to fit in. If you need help imagining, the two tallest bird kids can sit in here, with room for food if we need to hide long term, because you never really know with Max. Funny thing is, she actually knows about this place, it's where she keeps her chocolate stash that I am currently taking a bit of.

Speaking of Max and Fang, I wonder when the dates going to en- **"IGGY!" **Oh, that answered my question. I moved into a spot I knew that I could stay in for awhile, unwrapped a few candy bars to munch on and waited.

It didn't take very long for Max to either a) give up or b) get Fang tell her where I was. I heard her footsteps outside her door followed by some slightly heavier ones I identified as Fang's. I huddled down deeper into my spot and slowed my breathing. I heard Fang slam down on to the bed and someone turned on Max's IPod, then nothing. OOOO was Fang getting some action? That's my brother!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How was that? I'm thinking about writing till the end and then just updating every other day or so. Not really sure… It depends if my computer dies. Well I hope ya'll like it! Please click that lovely little button right down there and tell me! **

**Lots of Bacon & pancakes!**

**3 Karate Chic **


End file.
